You Saved Their Lives
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon a une vie tranquille mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Un soir il sauve deux adolescents et sa vie ne sera plus aussi tranquilles car ces ados ne vont pas le lâcher si facilement...
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fic est encore pour mon amie Smilinginlove qui m'a proposé cette idée. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**_

* * *

Bilbon n'était pas quelqu'un d'audacieux ou de turbulent loin de là. Pourtant enfant il avait été tout le contraire. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse que quand il était petit il n'arrêtait pas de courir partout et de faire des bêtises. Bilbon regarda d'ailleurs une photo de lui où il était enfant, il était en train d'escalader un arbre. Il sourit amusé de voir à quel point il avait changé, et pour le mieux. Il posa le cadre sur la cheminée de sa mère et la regarda, elle était endormie dans son fauteuil. Il posa délicatement une couverture sur sa mère et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il partit et se rendit au travail.

Il venait voir sa mère aussi souvent que possible, surtout depuis qu'elle était malade. Il voulait profiter d'elle dans la maison où il avait grandit avant de devoir la placer en institution. Pendant l'adolescence de Bilbon sa mère avait commencé à montrer des signes de fatigue, de faiblesse, et quelques années après on lui avait diagnostiqué Alzheimer. Bilbon était issu d'un mariage tardif et il avait perdu son père très tôt. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il adorait sa mère, mais il savait qu'elle ne serait plus là très longtemps. Il fit sa journée de travail et le soir il refit un crochet par chez sa mère. Cette dernière le regarda:

«-Qui êtes-vous monsieur?»

Bilbon savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de sa mère, mais une larme coula sur sa joue:

«-C'est moi maman, Bilbon.

-Je n'ai pas d'enfant voyons! Que faites-vous chez moi?

-Je… rappelez vous, ma voiture est en panne et mon portable ne capte pas. Vous m'avez proposé d'utiliser votre téléphone pour appeler le dépanneur.

-Ah oui… allez-y, le téléphone est dans le couloir.

-Merci.»

Bilbon alla dans le couloir et soupira, il ne pouvait pas affronter ça seul. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais si il lui disait la vérité alors qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de lui elle allait faire une crise et il n'en avait pas envie.

* * *

Il revint dans le salon peu de temps après, sa mère dormait. Elle se réveilla et le regarda:

«-Bilbon mon ange tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Non maman je viens d'arriver.

-Mais… pourquoi tu as pleuré mon poussin?

-Oh… rien, je me suis tapé le pied dans un meuble et ça m'a fait très mal.»

Belladonne sourit:

«-Toujours aussi distrait mon lapin.»

Elle l'enlaça et s'endormit. Bilbon la couvrit, déposa un baiser sur son front et partit. Il rentra chez lui assez déprimé, il ne voulait pas attrister sa mère dans ses moments de luciditer mais c'était très dur. Sa mère avait de plus en plus de moment d'absence, il devrait la mettre dans une institution plus tôt que prévu. Il poussa un profond soupir et prit une douche pour se changer les idées. Il mangea et se mit devant un film.

* * *

Le lendemain alors qu'il rentrait du travail il trouva deux ados en très mauvaise posture. Ils étaient en train de courir poursuivis par un homme qui tenait une batte de base ball. Il leur hurlait qu'ils étaient des voleurs et qu'il allait les tuer si il les attrapait. Les deux garçons couraient en riant et se tapèrent dans la mains en lui criant qu'il pouvait toujours courir avant de les attraper, ils avaient chacun un paquet de chips à la main. Bilbon les regarda, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des loubards. Il ne su pas pourquoi mais son bras se tendit et donna un coup de mallette en pleine figure du gars à la batte de base ball. L'homme tomba au sol sonné par le coup et son propre élan. Bilbon sortit un billet de sa poche et le mit sur le ventre gras du vendeur:

«-Voilà je pense que ça suffira.»

Les deux ados s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent l'inconnu qui venait de les sauver tout en reprenant leur respiration. Car même si ils couraient vite ils avaient commencé à perdre de la distance face à «super gras double» comme ils l'avaient appelé en courant. Ils s'approchèrent de Bilbon quand celui-ci reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était:

«-Merci m'sieur!

-Oui merci, z'êtes qui?

-Je suis personne, je suis juste un homme qui rentre chez lui après le boulot.

-Pourquoi vous nous avez sauvé?

-Parce que je ne pense pas que les chips auraient été des armes efficaces face à une batte en alu…»

Les deux ados baissèrent la tête et Bilbon demanda:

«-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas payé les chips? Vous ne semblez pas manquer d'argent, surtout qu'un paquet de chips comme ça ne coûte que cinquante centimes.

-C'était un pari entre mon frère et moi.

-Oh… je vois.»

Bilbon eut un petit sourire, il avait l'impression de se revoir à leur âge. Il hocha la tête:

«-Bien, soyez prudents à l'avenir dans les paris que vous vous lancez.

-Oui monsieur.»

Il s'éloigna. Le plus jeune, un brun le rattrapa:

«-Comment vous vous appelez monsieur?

-Bilbon Saquet.

-D'accord, mon frère c'est Fili, et moi c'est Kili Durin. Encore merci monsieur.

-De rien c'est normal. Au revoir les garçons, et savourez bien ces chips.»

Il leur sourit et partit les laissant avec leur air admiratif.

* * *

Il rentra chez lui et repensa à sa jeunesse. Aujourd'hui il avait 34 ans, mais jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans il avait été un gai luron. Toutefois il s'était calmé quand sa mère avait commencé à faiblir et quand il avait frôlé la prison et la mort en même temps. En effet un soir bien arrosé avec ses amis ils avaient roulé à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute allant à plus de 160 km/h. Ils avaient quitté la route et par chance ils avaient survécus. Ils avaient été placés en garde à vue pour consommation d'alcool alors qu'ils étaient mineurs, conduite en état d'ébriété, excès de vitesse et conduite sans permis. Toutefois ils n'avaient pas été inculpés car c'était leur premier délit. Ce soir-là Bilbon s'était juré d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi, il s'en était quand même sortit avec dix points de suture au crâne, vingt-cinq au bras droit et la jambe gauche déchiquetée. Il secoua la tête au souvenir de cette soirée. Ça avait été drôle au début de soirée, mais après ça n'avait fait que sombrer dans la bêtise.

* * *

Bilbon alla voir sa mère et constata que son état avait beaucoup empiré en une journée. Il soupira et se résigna à appeler un centre, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il prépara une valise pour sa mère et des infirmiers vinrent la chercher. Bilbon la regarda partir avec la gorge serrée mais c'était le mieux pour elle, elle devenait dangereuse pour elle-même. Il rentra chez lui la mort dans l'âme. Alors qu'il était en train de dîner, son téléphone fixe sonna ce qui était étrange car il était plus de vingt-et-une heure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**kathleen: Contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^**_

* * *

Bilbon décrocha avec appréhension. Aussitôt une voix grave et profonde lança:

«-Allô, je parle bien à monsieur Bilbon Sacquet?

-Oui…

-Bonsoir, je suis monsieur Thorin Durin, l'oncle de Fili et Kili.»

Bilbon dû remonter dans sa mémoire et se rappela des deux ados:

«-Ah oui, ils vont bien?

-Très bien merci, je voulais vous remercier. Vous leur avez sauvé la vie.

-Oh… c'est un peu exagéré.

-Ils m'ont tout raconter. Ma sœur et moi aimerions beaucoup vous inviter à dîner pour vous remercier.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire voyons.

-J'insiste.»

La réponse était tranchante et sans appel. Bilbon se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux:

«-Euh… oui d'accord. Quand et où?

-Disons vendredi soir, chez nous à 19h30 d'accord?

-Oui.»

Thorin lui donna l'adresse et Bilbon la nota rapidement sur un papier. Ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. D'un sens le petit blond était rassuré que ce ne soit pas un appel concernant sa mère, d'un autre il était intrigué que la famille de ces jeunes garçons le contact. Il termina de dîner et regarda la télé avant de se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain il alla travailler. Bilbon était vice-président d'une importante agence de publicité. Il alla dans son bureau et commença à travailler, il avait deux jours devant lui avant le fameux dîner chez les Durin. Il se concentra sur son travail, il penserait à tout ça plus tard. Pendant sa pause il discuta avec ses collègues. Stuart lui fit du rentre-dedans mais le petit blond ne répondit pas à ses avances. Il retourna dans son bureau après la pause. Il appréciait Stuart comme collègue, mais il ne le voyait pas comme petit ami. Il fit sa journée et se renseigna sur les Durin pendant sa pause déjeuner. Manifestement ils n'étaient pas des fous furieux. Dis, la mère des deux adolescents était directrice d'une école primaire, et Thorin était quant à lui était avocat de renom.

Le soir Bilbon alla voir sa mère. Elle était couchée et lisait un magasine. Il sourit:

«-Bonjour maman.»

Elle tourna la tête vers lui mais ne le reconnu pas, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle ne répondit rien et se remit à sa lecture. Bilbon soupira et déposa le cadeau qu'il lui avait apporté avant de partir. C'était un châle car elle se plaignait toujours d'avoir froid. Il rentra chez lui assez déprimé. Il décida de sortir un peu. Il alla voir un film au cinéma, tant pis si il était tout seul. Il apprécia son film et rentra chez lui en se prenant un américain au passage. Il mangea en chemin et une fois chez lui il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il lu un peu avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le jour du dîner arriva. Bilbon vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue avant de partir pour chez les Durin. Il avait acheté une bouteille de vin rouge qui devait normalement être délicieuse, il espérait que ses hôtes aimaient le vin rouge. Il se gara dans la rue et sonna à la porte. Ce fut Fili, le garçon blond qui ouvrit la porte. Il sourit:

«-Bilbon vous êtes là!

-Euh… oui… ton oncle m'a demandé de venir alors me voilà.»

Bilbon eut un petit rire nerveux. Il demanda:

«-Quel âge avez-vous ton frère et toi?

-Kili a 14 ans et moi j'en ai 2 de plus.

-Oh… vous semblez plus vieux. Je vous aurai donné au moins 16 ou 17 ans chacun.

-Je sais, pourtant ce sont nos âges.»

Le jeune garçon sourit, tout en discutant il avait fait entrer Bilbon. Il prit la bouteille de vin et alla la mettre dans la cuisine. Une femme arriva. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus, elle lui offrit un sourire franc et aimable:

«-Bonjours je suis Dis, la maman de ces deux garnements. Vous devez être monsieur Sacquet?

-En effet… enchanté.»

Bilbon serra la main de Dis et elle l'invita à entrer dans le salon. Kili était en train de jouer sur son portable. Il redressa la tête et bondit:

«-Oh salut!»

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Bilbon en souriant:

«-Tu vois maman, c'est ce monsieur qui nous a sauvé!

-Je ne vous ai pas sauvé!

-Si, ce psychopathe nous aurait tué avec sa batte de base ball si vous n'aviez pas été là!»

Bilbon hocha la tête:

«-Bon d'accord. En tout cas madame encore merci de m'avoir invité, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Ta ta ta, appelez moi Dis, et si, c'était nécessaire! Vous avez sauvé mes fils, mes deux biens les plus précieux au monde alors il fallait que je vous invite à dîner!

-Bonsoir tout le monde.»

* * *

Bilbon n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître cette voix grave. Thorin avait une voix très particulière que l'on reconnaissait facilement. Bilbon n'aurait pas pu se tromper même si il ne lui avait parlé qu'au téléphone. Le petit blond se retourna et vit enfin la personne qui était propriétaire de cette magnifique voix. Thorin était grand, brun, les yeux bleus, une bouche fine, un corps musclé et fin. Il regarda Bilbon et sourit. Ses dents étaient d'un blanc éclatant et bien droites. Il tendit une longue main fine à Bilbon:

«-Enchanté je suis Thorin, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé.

-En effet je me rappel.

-Content que vous soyez venu.»

Bilbo, sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne. Dis sourit à son tour:

«-J'espère que vous aimez le poulet, les haricots verts et les pommes de terre?

-Oui c'est parfait.»

Bilbon sourit poliment et ils allèrent prendre l'apéritif. Bilbon prit un jus de fruit, il reprenait la route tout à l'heure, il ne prendrait donc qu'un verre de vin pendant le repas à la rigueur mais pas plus. Kili leva son verre de soda et lança joyeusement:

«-A Biblon qui nous a sauvé!

-Oui à Bilbon.»

Ils burent et Thorin demanda:

«-Alors, pourquoi avoir accompli un tel acte de bravoure?

-Parce que… j'ai vu qu'ils étaient dans une mauvaise posture alors je ne sais pas, ça a été un réflexe. De plus ils m'ont rappelé ma propre personne quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Sérieux, demanda Fili incrédule.

-Oui… je n'ai pas toujours eu ce look de petit bonhomme sage.»

La famille de Durin se mit à rire. Fili repoussa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, il était le seul blond de la famille. Ils passèrent à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le repas se passa tranquillement et Dis plaçait entre deux phrases qu'elle ne le remercierait jamais assez. Bilbon sourit, mais il était un peu mal à l'aise chaque fois que le regard bleu perçant de Thorin se posait sur lui. Après une tarte aux pommes délicieuse Bilbon rentra chez lui et se coucha. La soirée avait été très agréable finalement, il avait eu peur pour rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin aida sa sœur à débarrasser. Dis sourit:

«-Il est très gentil ce monsieur!

-Oui, et je crois qu'il cache bien son jeu.

-Tu crois? Oui… il a tout de même balancé sa mallette dans la tête d'un gars, il ne semble pas aussi calme et innocent qu'il le prétend.

-Si tu le dis… il est tout mignon en attendant, tout à fait ton genre!»

Thorin eut un léger sourire:

«-J'avoue qu'il est très agréable à regarder.»

C'était faux ce que disait Dis, normalement Thorin aimait les hommes plus grands que Bilbon et avec des visages d'homme, pas des visages d'éternel enfant/ mais là il était totalement fan de ce petit bonhomme avec les bouclettes indisciplinées. Le grand brun sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière Bilbon et il comptait bien découvrir quoi. Il semblait en cage, avoir ce comportement pour se protéger de quelque chose. En plus il se rappelait très bien les phrases qu'avait prononcé Bilbon «de plus ils m'ont rappelé ma propre personne quand j'étais jeune» et «je n'ai pas toujours eu ce look de petit bonhomme sage». Sa famille n'avait peut-être pas relevé, mais pour Thorin ces paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

* * *

Bilbon fit la grasse matinée et quand il se leva il repensa aussitôt au dîner de la veille. Il avait été mal à l'aise que Thorin l'observe comme ça. Il était sûr que le grand brun avait fait attention à la moindre de ses paroles, Bilbon essaya donc de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Il soupira et alla promener. Ça faisait du bien de se détendre, pas de vice-président pendant le week end c'était super.

Il se promena une bonne partie de la journée et rentra. Le soir il prit un bain moussant et se détendit devant un film.

* * *

Thorin passa un peu de temps avec sa sœur et ses neveux avant de rentrer chez lui. Il n'habitait pas très loin mais il avait envie d'être tranquille ce week end. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine car il avait été sur des procès très compliqués. Il se détendit dans sa piscine et fit quelques longueurs avant de juste faire la planche. Il sourit et profita du soleil sur son corps musclé.

Thorin et Bilbon se revirent le lundi. L'agence de Bilbon devait traiter un contrat avec une autre, et Thorin était l'avocat du président de l'autre agence. Bilbon le regarda en rougissant, jamais il ne se serait attendu à le voir à son boulot. Il se reprit aussitôt et la réunion se passa. Thorin l'invita à sa joindre à lui pour déjeuner. Bilbon hésita puis accepta.

Ils passèrent dans une rue et deux gars le bousculèrent. Bilbon lança froidement:

«-Vous pourriez faire attention!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as le pédé?!»

Bilbon lui lança un regard mauvais:

«-Tu m'as traité de quoi?!

-Pédé.»

Bilbon décocha un coup de boule à celui qui venait de l'insulter. Il détestait qu'on lui cherche des noises quand il n'avait rien fait. Le deuxième voulu défendre son ami mais Bilbon lui décocha un direct du droit dans l'estomac avant de lui mettre un crochet remontant dans la mâchoire. Les deux types était K.O et Thorin le regardait avec surprise. Bilbon sourit et continua d'avancer:

«-Bon on y va à ce déjeuner?

-Euh… oui oui. Mais vous êtes un vrai danger public en fait!»

Bilbon éclata de rire:

«-Non c'est juste que je déteste qu'on m'insulte quand je n'ai rien fait, et j'ai toujours eu un fort tempérament.»

* * *

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café et commandèrent quelque chose de rapide. Thorin plongea ses yeux clairs dans les yeux bleus un peu plus foncés de Bilbon:

«-Justement parlez moi de vous.

-Que dire?

-Et bien qui se cache derrière ce vice-président si sérieux et propre sur lui?

-Personne, juste moi.

-Mais encore?

-Disons que je me suis calmé.»

Thorin ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'invitant à continuer. Bilbon soupira:

«-Je suis un «enfant de vieux» comme on dit. Mon père est mort lorsque j'étais enfant et du coup j'ai été un peu difficile. Ma mère est tombée malade pendant mon adolescence et avec le temps on a vu qu'elle a Alzheimer. Du coup je me suis calmé pour l'aider, en plus j'ai faillit me tuer en faisant l'imbécile quand j'étais jeune, ça m'a… refroidi.»

Thorin plissa les yeux en avalant une bouchée de ses pommes de terres sautées:

«-Je vois… vous cachez bien votre jeu. C'est comme la façon dont vous vous êtes battu! Jamais je n'aurais pu suspecter que vous pouviez vous battre.»

Bilbon éclata de rire:

«-C'est très rare que l'ancien moi refasse surface. Mais… euh… on pourrait peut-être nous tutoyer non?

-Si bien sûr.

-Alors et toi, parle moi de toi.»

Thorin bu une gorgée d'eau et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts mais épais:

«-Que dire? J'ai un travail assez prenant… Je suis assez bagarreur aussi, du moins sang-chaud.

-Je m'en serai douté, même malgré les lunettes qui font sérieuses quand tu travaille.»

Thorin sourit et retira d'ailleurs ses lunettes qu'il avait toujours depuis la réunion. En effet le grand brun mettait des lunettes pour lire et ça lui donnait un petit air très sexy selon l'avis de Bilbon. Il termina son assiette de pâtes au saumon et ils prirent un petit dessert.

* * *

Thorin prit un café liégeois et Bilbon prit une part de brownie. Le petite blond demanda:

«-Tu as d'autre frères ou sœurs?

-J'ai un autre frère, Frerin.

-Oh je vois, tu es à quel position de la fratrie?

-Je suis l'aîné, et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs?

-Non je suis fils unique.»

Thorin hocha la tête et il prit un café tandis que Bilbon prenait un thé. Le petit blond demanda en riant:

«-Et dites, ça n'est pas trop compliqué d'être bagarreur et sang-chaud?

-Pas plus que quand on est vice-président.»

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Bilbon sourit:

«-C'est vrai que nous avons mal choisit nos métiers il semblerait.

-Oui, alors à cette faute de choix.»

Il leva légèrement sa tasse de thé comme pour porter un toast. Bilbon rigola et fit de même. Thorin demanda plus sérieusement:

«-Alors votre mère a Alzheimer?

-Oui.

-Et… elle vit encore chez elle?»

Les yeux de Bilbon se mirent à briller:

«-Non malheureusement j'ai été forcé de la mettre en institution depuis une semaine.

-J'imagine que ça doit être dur.

-En effet. Et toi tes parents?

-Et bien je pense que mon caractère difficile est dû un peu à la même chose que toi mais de façon différente. Ton père est décédée, le mien nous a quitté quand il a apprit que ma sœur était une fille, il ne voulait que des garçons. Alors comme toi ça m'a fait prendre un mauvais penchant dirons nous. Ma mère est chez elle, elle habite à une petite demi heure d'ici. Elle s'est remariée il y a quelques années, et ils sont bien, Hank est un gentil beau-père. Et il est un grand-père génial pour Fili et Kili, ils le considèrent comme leur grand-père car il est notre père d'un point de vu sentimental. Car ma sœur n'a que trois ans de moins que moi alors j'ai peu de souvenirs de mon père biologique. Et toi, ta mère ne s'est jamais remariée?

-Non, comme je l'ai dit je suis issu d'un mariage tardif. Mon père avait déjà un peu plus de cinquante ans et ma mère quarante alors il est décédé quand j'avais cinq ans, et elle a commencée à être malade quand j'avais 12 ans. Enfin bon… la vie est parfois mal faite.

-C'est sûr… toi en plus tu es fils unique c'est dommage. Moi j'ai la chance d'avoir une grande famille qui m'entoure.»

Bilbon hocha la tête:

«-Oui, c'est aussi parce que j'étais seul pour affronter et gérer tout ça que j'ai dû me forger un nouveau caractère à 17 ans. Et puis quand tu frôle la mort de très près et bien tu te dis qu'il est temps de grandir un peu.

-Oui j'imagine… je n'ai pas été jusque là dieu merci.»

Ils se mirent à rire, Thorin paya et ils repartirent au travail chacun de leur côté après une poignée de main amicale.


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se voir souvent au déjeuner. Ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre pendant cette pause. De plus Bilbon avait besoin de se changer les idée en ce moment car sa mère était vraiment dans un triste état en ce moment. Sa maladie avait empirée et d'après les médecins à ce stade de démence dû à la maladie elle ne vivrait sûrement plus très longtemps. Bilbon était donc dans une salle période, il essayait de penser à autre chose au moins pendant le temps du déjeuner car il allait la voir tous les matins et tous les soirs. Thorin était gentil et l'aidait vraiment bien à se changer les idées, tout en s'enquérant de la santé de madame Sacquet, car Thorin était un gentleman. Bilbon se préparait mentalement au pire, et il savait maintenant qu'il avait un meilleur ami à ses côtés pour quand le pire arriverait.

* * *

À part ça les deux hommes se découvrirent beaucoup d'intérêts communs et leurs caractères étaient complémentaires. Ils s'entendaient très bien et ils étaient devenus très proches. Un soir après avoir rendu visite à sa mère Bilbon envoya un message à Thorin pour discuter car il allait vraiment mal. Le grand brun l'invita aussitôt à dîner chez sa sœur et à y dormir car c'était vendredi soir et le blondinet ne pouvait pas commencer un week end en étant aussi déprimé. Bilbon hésita puis accepta. Il alla donc chez Dis.

Thorin aidait sa sœur à tout préparer, il lui avait bien sûr demandé si ça la dérangeait que Bilbon vienne. Mais Dis avait le cœur sur la main alors elle avait accepté aussitôt. Les deux ados étaient en train de mettre la table en chahutant.

* * *

On sonna bientôt à la porte. Kili alla ouvrir et sourit:

«-Bilbon salut!»

Le jeune brun fit la bise à Bilbon et le laissa entrer. Il demanda poliment:

«-Vous voulez que je porte votre sac?

-Non merci tu es très gentil.

-Je vais vous faire…

-Pas la peine Kili je m'en charge. Mais merci mon grand.»

Thorin venait d'intervenir. Kili hocha la tête et retourna tranquillement avec son frère.

* * *

Thorin prit le sac de Bilbon et monta les escaliers. Une fois en haut il fit la visite et posa la valise du blondinet dans une des deux chambres d'amis:

«-Voilà, tu dormira là cette nuit, et moi je serai dans la chambre juste à côté. Je me doute que tu ne serai pas très à l'aise de dormir là si je n'y étais pas.

-En effet… mais de toute façon tu ne m'avais pas vraiment donné le choix de pouvoir rentrer chez moi après dîner.»

Thorin sourit mais arrêta bien vite en voyant les yeux brillants de Bilbon. Il passa ses bras musclé autour du petit blond et frotta son dos. La situation était vraiment devenue difficile pour Bilbon. Sa mère ne se souvenait plus de lui, elle oubliait qui il était, elle oubliait sa vie, ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'il lui montrait des photos elle ne reconnaissait personne, et quand elle avait des instants de lucidité elle pleurait à chaudes larmes car elle constatait son état. Dans ces cas-là elle lui demandait de ne plus venir car ce n'était pas une vie pour lui, mais Bilbon lui répondait toujours qu'il ne la laisserai jamais seule. C'était vraiment de plus en plus dur pour Bilbon.

* * *

Il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Thorin. Il avait voulu se retenir, mais le trop-plein d'émotions se libérait enfin dans les bras musclés et amicaux de son ami. Bilbon pleura pendant quelques minutes puis se ressaisit. Il recula et essuya ses larmes en relevant le menton:

«-Je suis désolé, je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-C'est dommage, car c'est la preuve que tu n'es pas un robot. Et moi j'aime bien m'occuper de toi.»

Bilbon ne su pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment ça allait être pris, mais il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Thorin. Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris, mais ses mains se retrouvèrent bien vite sur les hanches du petit frisé. Bilbon lui plaisait, mais Thorin n'aurait jamais imaginé leur premier baiser ce soir. Il l'aurait imaginé bien plus tard, dans d'autres circonstances. Bilbon accentua le baiser, il dévorait la bouche de Thorin. Le grand brun finit par reculer même si il appréciait grandement le baiser:

«-Bilbon tu va regretter si ça va trop loin. Tu agis sous le coup de la tristesse.

-Mais… non. Je… j'aime les hommes et tu me plais beaucoup!

-Tu me plais aussi, énormément même, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.»

* * *

Thorin repoussa une bouclette qui tombait sur le front de Bilbon avant de coller son front au sien et de fermer les yeux:

«-Bientôt ce sera le bon moment, mais pas encore.»

Il frotta doucement son nez contre celui de Bilbon. C'était très dur pour Thorin de se retenir car il mourait d'envie d'embrasser Bilbon, mais il était hors de question qu'il abuse de la situation de faiblesse émotionnelle de son blondinet. Ils restèrent ainsi, fronts soudés, yeux clos et enlacés. Bilbon passa une main dans les cheveux de Thorin et murmura:

«-Je t'aime. Je me suis rendu compte que je suis amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour, depuis que tu m'as téléphoné pour m'inviter à dîner.»

Thorin sourit et sans ouvrir les yeux il caressa les lèvres de Bilbon avec son pouce:

«-Moi j'ai dû attendre le déjeuner après la réunion pour tomber sous ton charme.»

Bilbon sourit. Thorin préférait les hommes totalement différents normalement, mais il était dingue de ce petit bonhomme mince, avec les cheveux blonds bouclés, les yeux bleus, il adorait son nez en trompette, ses lèvres fines. Il était fou de cette personnalité cachée, de son caractère, de sa gentillesse naturelle malgré ce côté casse-cou bagarreur. Thorin se dit qu'il avait trouvé un homme bien, qui lui correspondait et qui était l'homme le plus adorable, le plus mignon et le plus beau qu'il ai jamais vu. Bilbon demanda:

«-Euh… est-ce que… enfin est-ce qu'on peut… dormir ensembles cette nuit? Même si on ne fait rien, juste qu'on dorme ensembles?»

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et Thorin eut un sourire tendre en regardant Bilbon, son petit ami:

«-Si tu veux.»

Bien sûr ce n'était pas officiel, mais les deux hommes savaient qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de la simple amitié. Ils échangèrent un léger baiser et descendirent manger.

* * *

Dis sourit à son frère alors que les ados n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre qu'ils allaient mourir de faim si ils ne mangeaient pas maintenant. En réalité c'était simplement qu'ils lorgnaient le saucisson et les divers petites choses qu'avait ramené Dis pour l'apéro. Elle tapa sur la main baladeuse de Fili qui essayait de chiper une tranche de saucisson:

«-Non on attend!

-Aïe! Maman tu m'as fait mal!

-Tant mieux petit voleur.»

Elle sourit et embrassa ses fils. Thorin sourit et Bilbon prit sa main dans la sienne. Il était bien dans la famille de Thorin, il était accepté, mais il se sentait toujours déplacé au sein d'une famille si unie. Thorin serra doucement sa main dans la sienne:

«-Tout va bien.»

* * *

Ils dînèrent tous les cinq en discutant de tout et de rien, puis tout le monde aida à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Alors que Bilbon essuyait une assiette son portable sonna. Il s'excusa et décrocha. C'était l'institution, sa mère venait de décéder. Bilbon en laissa tomber l'assiette qu'il avait dans la main et raccrocha. Il se mit à pleurer:

«-Je… pardon… j'en achèterai une autre… ma… ma mère vient de…»

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase tant les sanglots étaient forts. Thorin l'enlaça tendrement et embrassa ses cheveux:

«-Je suis désolé mon ange.»

Le surnom était sortit tout seul. Bilbo s'accrocha à Thorin et Dis balaya l'assiette:

«-Ce n'est qu'une assiette vous ne devez rien, en plus c'est un choc j'aurai fait pareil. Je suis désolée Bilbon, mes sincères condoléances.»

Elle regarda ses fils qui étaient bloqués et sautillaient nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Les ados lancèrent maladroitement en même temps:

«-Euh… pardon… enfin… mes condoléances.»

Dis hocha la tête pour leur signifier que c'était bien.

* * *

Thorin caressa les cheveux de Bilbon et le souleva doucement dans ses bras, posant une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il le monta dans la chambre et l'allongea. Le grand brun s'allongea à son tour et reprit Bilbon dans ses bras en le serrant. Le blondinet soupira tout en pleurant:

«-Au moins comme ça elle ne souffrira plus… mais je passe pour un con auprès de ta famille!

-N'importe quoi! Mon cœur tu viens de perdre ta mère c'est tout à fait normal que tu sois chamboulé! Et tu sais très bien que personne ne te juge ici!»

Bilbon se blottit un peu plus contre Thorin. Ce dernier le papouilla inlassablement jusqu'à ce que ça calme Bilbon et qu'il s'endorme épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré mais aussi à cause d'un tel choc. Thorin resta éveillé toute la nuit pour si son petit ami avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il le borda doucement et caressa ses cheveux en le regardant. Il soupira car Bilbon ne méritait vraiment pas d'avoir eu une telle vie, surtout celle qu'il avait depuis ses 17 ans. Thorin se jura qu'il lui offrirait une vie meilleure, que lui il le rendrait heureux avec la vie qu'il méritait. Thorin était prêt à tout pour ce petit être fragile qui dormait à côté de lui, car malgré ce caractère fougueux, il savait très bien que Bilbon était très vulnérable au fond de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**_kathleen: J'aime moi aussi cette idée de Bilbon, je trouve que ça lui va très bien ^^ J'espère que tu aimera cette suite ;)_**

* * *

Le réveil fut dur pour Bilbon. Il regarda Thorin et soupira, il aurait préféré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. La seule chose de bien dans les événements de la veille était la confession de l'amour que les deux hommes avaient l'un pour l'autre. Bilbon se cala un peu plus contre Thorin pour se rendormir. Depuis tout à l'heure le grand brun le regardait mais ne disait rien. Il ne prit la parole que maintenant en caressant les bouclettes blondes:

«-Tu as bien dormit mon ange?

-Aussi bien que peuvent le permettre les circonstances.»

Thorin le serra un peu plus fort:

«-Je suis désolé bébé, repose toi.

-Non… il va falloir que je m'occupe des démarches et de toute l'organisation, je devrai peut-être arrêter de traîner au lit.

-Tu as apprit la nouvelle hier soir, tu peux peut-être t'accorder un peu de temps non?

-J'aurais tout le temps après, là il faut que je fasse les papiers. L'institution ne peut sûrement pas se permettre de garder une chambre inoccupée trop longtemps.»

Bilbon s'arracha des bras de Thorin à contre cœur et se prépara. Thorin se leva à son tour:

«-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Non merci c'est bon.

-D'accord, tu n'hésite pas à m'appeler si ça ne va pas d'accord?

-Oui mon cœur merci.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et Bilbon partit.

* * *

Thorin soupira et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'inquiétait, il n'avait pas envie de laisser Bilbon seul maintenant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et attendit. Vers onze heure Bilbon lui envoya un message lui demandant si il pouvait rentrer. Thorin répondit aussitôt que oui et attendit son chéri de pied ferme.

Bilbon arriva bientôt et se cala dans les bras de Thorin. Il soupira, il avait une boite contenant les effets personnels de sa mère. Le grand brun l'embrassa:

«-Je suis là mon chéri.

-J'ai besoin d'être dans tes bras.»

Thorin le serra un peu plus fort. Bilbon se calma peu à peu et releva la tête:

«-Je suis désolé de te forcer à vivre ça.

-Tu n'y es pour rien mon cœur, tu ne peux pas contrôler ces choses-là.»

Le petit blond soupira et caressa le dos de son petit ami.

* * *

L'enterrement de Belladone se passa quelques jours plus tard, Bilbon était effondré. Thorin, Dis et les deux ados étaient présents. Il n'y avait qu'eux à part Bilbon. Le grand brun soutenait son petit bonhomme, il détestait le voir triste. Après l'enterrement ils partirent boire un coup dans une brasserie. Bilbon regarda les Durin:

«-Merci à vous d'être venus… j'aurais été seul sinon. Malheureusement les amis de ma mère l'ont abandonné quand ils ont apprit sa maladie. Et nous n'avions pas de famille.

-Tu fais partie de la famille Bilbon, répondit Dis.»

Bilbon les enlaça tous et ils burent leur verre. Thorin avait la main de Bilbon dans la sienne:

«-Bilbon mon amour elle dit vrai, tu es un membre du clan Durin.»

Bilbon se lova contre le corps musclé de son beau brun, ils n'avaient même pas encore fait l'amour et pourtant leur histoire semblait déjà durer depuis une éternité. Il semblait faire partie de cette famille depuis toujours alors qu'il les connaissait à peine. Thorin embrassa Bilbon et lui murmura:

«-Je t'aime, tu es mon petit homme à moi.»

Bilbon sourit et ils partirent. Ils allèrent dans l'appartement de Thorin pendant que Dis et ses fils rentraient chez eux.

* * *

Thorin retira sa cravate grise et sa veste noire:

«-Tu veux boire quelque chose bébé?

-Non merci ça va, merci encore d'être là pour moi.

-Arrête c'est normal, tu es mon petit ami je me devais d'être présent!»

Bilbon embrassa Thorin et caressa son torse à travers la chemise:

«-Je t'aime.»

Thorin l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Le petit blond commença à déboutonner la chemise noire de Thorin, il avait besoin de sentir la peau de Thorin contre la sienne, que le grand brun comble le vide qu'il ressentait. Il embrassa le torse de Thorin et y passa ses mains. Le grand brun demanda en hésitant:

«-Tu es sûr mon cœur?

-Oui, je veux me sentir entier et je ne le peux que si tu me prend.»

Thorin le souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il emmena Bilbon dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Il lui retira ses vêtements de deuil. Il voulait que son petit blondinet se sente bien, même si pour faire passer son chagrin ils devaient faire l'amour. Thorin embrassa le corps fragile de Bilbon et caressa son sexe dur. Bilbon se cambra en fermant les yeux et en grognant le nom de son amant.

Thorin se déshabilla bien vite lui aussi et continua de caresser Bilbon, d'embrasser son corps. Il se mit bientôt à le préparer et Bilbon supplia rapidement que Thorin le prenne enfin. Le grand brun se mit au dessus de lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, jouant avec sa langue, mordillant les lèvres rougies à cause des baisers. Bilbon caressait l'imposant sexe de son compagnon et le plaça à son entrée, Thorin n'aurait plus qu'à donner un coup de reins pour entrer. Toutefois le grand brun n'en fit rien, il se contenta d'embrasser sans relâche le petit blond en passant ses grandes mains sur la peau brûlante. Il lui mordilla même l'oreille:

«-Tu es prêt?

-J'attends depuis des siècles!»

Thorin sourit et entra enfin en Bilbon. Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles pour profiter de la sensation. Thorin commença ensuite à bouger, faisant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il donnait des poussées profondes et lente, il adorait la sensation dont Bilbon était serré autour de lui. Il l'embrassa et lui fit un suçon dans l'excitation du moment. Bilbon gémit de plaisir et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Thorin, c'était si bon.

Thorin grogna sous la petite douleur des ongles dans sa peau mais ne fit pas de commentaire, il continua de bouger. Il accéléra le rythme et mordilla les tétons de Bilbon en commençant à le pilonner. Il tapait dans la prostate du blondinet chaque fois qu'il poussait en lui et ça arrachait toujours un petit cri de plaisir à Bilbon.

Bilbon lança:

«-S'il te plaît changeons de position.»

Thorin se retira, Bilbon se mit à quatre pattes et le brun le pénétra à nouveau. Bilbon cambra le dos et poussa un cri sonore de plaisir. Thorin sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses en embrassant ses épaules. Il tendit une de ses mains devant et commença à masturber le sexe de Bilbon et lui mordilla la nuque. Il sentait que son amant allait bientôt jouir, il donna son maximum.

Bilbon sentit le plaisir monter en lui et il hurla le nom de Thorin en se répondant dans les longs doigts fins de celui-ci. Thorin vint à son tour en grognant le nom du blondinet. Il se retira et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Thorin serra Bilbon contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, ils étaient épuisés. Les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle lentement, Thorin frottant son nez contre celui en trompette:

«-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Bilbon caressait le bras musclé autour de son corps et entremêla leurs jambes:

«-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu es différent, parce que je t'aime et que tu es à moi.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre et Thorin remonta le drap sur eux. Bilbon l'embrassa tendrement et murmura:

«-Je t'aime, merci pour tout.»

Il se lova dans les bras musclés de son beau brun et s'endormit. Il se sentait enfin lui-même, entier et plein. Thorin n'était plus en lui, mais Bilbon avait l'impression que c'était le contraire pourtant, que l'imposante érection de Thorin le remplissait toujours. Ils avaient trouvé un bon équilibre, ils étaient fait pour être ensembles.

* * *

La nuit se passa tranquillement, ils se reposaient de leurs ébats. Bilbon avait un sommeil paisible, il ne se réveilla pas, ne fit pas de cauchemar, il se réveilla le lendemain en sentant les mains de Thorin qui passaient sur ses épaules, ses bras et tout son corps. Une belle journée commençait.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbon sourit et caressa la nuque de Thorin qui était penché au-dessus de lui:

«-Bonjour.

-Bonjour bel endormi.»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement et le serra contre lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire heureux et se câlinèrent un moment. Bilbon était un peu triste bien sûr, mais la présence de Thorin l'aidait beaucoup à penser à autre chose. Il n'oubliait pas sa mère, mais il y pensait moins, il était moins abattu que si il avait été seul.

Les deux adolescents l'adoraient et ils étaient toujours content quand leur oncle venait leur rendre visite et que Bilbon était avec lui. Le travail avait repris et les deux hommes étaient très pris tous les deux. Ils avaient en effet des statut très important et qui nécessité beaucoup de temps. Toutefois ils étaient toujours aussi heureux de se retrouver le soir.

Les deux hommes avaient un parfait petit équilibre malgré leurs métiers. Bilbon s'occupait de la cuisine et Thorin de son côté acceptait de faire le ménage. En sommes les deux hommes étaient aussi actif à la maison qu'au bureau. Finalement ils étaient toujours aussi convaincus qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Bilbon aimait particulièrement regarder Thorin travailler sur un dossier. Il aimait le voir mettre ses lunettes et lire des tonnes de papiers. La façon qu'il avait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand c'était un point difficile, de se gratter le coin de la bouche quand c'était incohérent, le petit sourire victorieux quand il trouvait une faille, ou quand il se passait une main sur le front quand il trouvait un détail stupide. Bilbon aimait tout chez son grand brun, mais ses expressions quand il était concentré le faisait tout simplement fondre. Parfois il s'amusait à venir sur les genoux de Thorin et à l'embrasser. En général le grand brun faisait une petite pause pour l'embrasser mais se remettait vite au travail.

De son côté Thorin aimait lui aussi regarder son petit blondinet travailler. Bilbon était un petit gabarit, mais il était une montagne de charisme et d'autorité dans son travail. Il faisait des réunions par vidéo-conférence parfois, et il n'hésitait pas à taper du point sur son bureau et à hausser le ton quand ça n'allait pas. Thorin aimait voir le côté bagarreur ressortir. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette facette de Bilbon, car ce dernier la cachait vraiment bien. En général ces réunions duraient une heure, puis Bilbon était disponible pour son homme.

Quand ils ne travaillaient pas, les deux hommes aimaient sortir. Ils aimaient se promener un peu partout, rendre visite à la famille de Thorin, ou juste prendre l'air. Ils aimaient les balades en forêt, loin de tout et de tout le monde. Car aillant des métiers sociables et toujours enfermés, ils aimaient le grand air et la solitude. Thorin dorlotait Bilbon, il était vraiment décidé à lui offrir la vie heureuse que le petit blond méritait.

* * *

La mère de Bilbon était décédée depuis 6 mois maintenant, et le jeune homme allait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait plus de crises de larmes sans explications, de coups de cafards ou autre réaction suite au choc. Maintenant il allait mieux et il était très heureux de partager ce bien-être avec Thorin. Ils avaient beaucoup d'intérêts communs ce qui facilitait leurs sorties ou leurs décisions. Ils voyaient aussi beaucoup la famille de Thorin, Bilbon avait été accueillit à bras ouverts par cette famille, bien que Frérin eut montré un peu plus de retenu au début. Mais tout le monde était sympathique et Bilbon s'y sentait bien, en plus ils parlaient d'avenir avec Thorin, et ça, c'était quelque chose de super.

Ils s'installèrent vraiment ensembles et planifièrent leurs premières vacances en amoureux. Pour eux la vie allait vraiment changer, il prenait un aller simple pour un bonheur parfait et une vie de rêve. Tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux ils savaient qu'ils seraient en sécurité et qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien.

* * *

 _ **Salut à toutes et à tous. Oui je sais que ce chapitre est court je m'en excuse, et oui la fin est très nian nian. Mais je pars en Écosse dans deux semaine et j'y reste une semaine, du coup là je vais être pas mal prise, et je vois pas trop ce que j'aurais pu mettre d'autre dans mon chapitre… Bref j'espère que vous aurez aimé et je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :)**_


End file.
